


I'm Coming Out (I Want The World To Know)

by isleofbirb



Series: The Avengers are gay, get over it (Pride month 2019) [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Implied Dead Aunt May, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofbirb/pseuds/isleofbirb
Summary: Peter comes out to his group chat.





	I'm Coming Out (I Want The World To Know)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I'm emotionally compromised due to Daniel Howell's coming out video.

**Peter** added **Michelle** and **Ned** to a new chat.

**Michelle** named the chat "Midtown Nerds"

**Peter** : hey bitches

**Ned** : i'm not a nerd :((

**Michelle** : dude

**Michelle** : you literally go to a stem school

**Peter** : ^^

**Michelle** : btw, i despise being called michelle

**Michelle** changed their name to **M fucking J**

**M fucking J** : that's better

**M fucking J** : so, spidey, did you have something to tell us?

**Peter** : me??spidey???

**Ned** : yeah mj, that's ridiculous

**M fucking J** : dude, it's so obvious

**M fucking J** : dont freak out

**Peter** : im not freaking out

**M fucking J** : yeah you are

**M fucking J** : i know you

**Peter** : alright, maybe im freaking out a little

**M fucking J** : chill, no one else knows

**M fucking J** : theyre all idiots

**Ned** : sorry, i had to help my mom with something

**Ned** : but mj is right

**Peter** : abt what??

**M fucking J** : everything

**Peter** : fair

**Ned** : fair

**Ned** : but did you have something you wanted to say?

**Peter** : howd you know?

**M fucking J** : bc you dont text us unless you have something important to say

**M fucking J** : remember when stark adopted you??

**Peter** : alright mj stop calling me out

**Peter** : but yeah, i did have something to tell you guys

**Peter** changed their name to **Bider-Man**

**Bider-Man** : uhh yeet??


End file.
